High Lonely Hills
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy traveled to a world where a band of rabbits are searching for a new home. Until encountering dangers from elil, danger new warren, and dark elil that no rabbit has faced.
1. A New World

Author's Note: This crossover will take place during the miniseries and for Kingdom Hearts will be during Kingdom Hearts III. As well it takes place before my Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, _Unleashed_. If you're been interested in this story, please read the _Watership Down TV Series Remake _and _Watership Down Miniseries Remake: The Necklace of El-Ahrairah_.

A band of rabbits have escaped from a warren called Sandleford, in hopes of finding a new warren. They're currently resting from their first long journey. Until they heard voices that were coming not far from where they came from.

One of the rabbits listened and recognized the noise, while stamping his foot to the ground. "_Owsla_."

"Everyone run!" the leading rabbit ordered and they all began to run together, as the Sandleford Warren's _Owsla_ are pursuing them. The reason behind is unknown, except it is either bringing back escaping rabbits back for under arrest. The rabbits nearly slipped themselves towards the water at the edge of a cliff.

"This is a nice surprise, Hazel!" a strong rabbit exclaimed.

"I say we go deeper into the trees and hide." a rabbit with blue eyes with bit of very light blue colored fur, suggested.

"No. We have to cross the river here." a smaller made another suggested, however more determined.

"Cross it? Maybe some of us could cross it, but you and Bluebell are worn out." a grey rabbit protested.

"If Fiver says we cross here, we cross here." Hazel decided.

_They're here, I see em'!_ an strong rabbit perusing with his bucks shouted.

_Faster, faster! Get em'! _another _Owsla_ buck shouted.

"We'll never outrun them now. We're done for." a rabbit feared for the worst, as they continued running from the _Owsla_ pursuing for them. The buck with blue eyes, encouraged them to run faster as they're trying to escape.

"Blackberry, any suggestions?" the leading rabbit asked another rabbit.

"I had a rather splendid idea, but the blasted thing disappeared again." the other rabbit answered.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I just lost my thought on it. About... uh, about the strange things that Fiver and I saw, the human things that move on top of the river, on the top of..." the smart rabbit was trying to figure out what humans used to get across water. "... it's... it's... it was...There!" he spotted something on water that is floating. "Everybody follow me!" the intelligent rabbit than told all of them to follow him, as they made their sharp right turn and managed to reach towards the waterline where the top is floating.

"Bigwig, Dandelion push it further into the water!" Blackberry instructed the rabbits, as Bigwig and Dandelion started to push an object into the water, as they began to push a rowing boat into the water. They than got onto the water, as they try to maintain to keep their heads above the water, while pushing the top through the river. The _Owsla _were still after them, as Bigwig and Dandelion began to kick their feet faster speed off from their pursuers.

Eventually, two _Owsla_ bucks thought they could try to carefully reach towards the end of a small tree branch, from there they could hit on one of them. It was near close, as a miss and the two fell into the water. We continued to push and push, as the escapees continued to swim, until they found a crossing that they could be able to land on. All the sudden, out of nowhere, the captain of their warren jumped into the water and attacked Bigwig, as they lost their pusher. Dandelion continued to push, as Bigwig managed to defend himself clawing at his captain, before he pushed him back to shore. He than joins back to help Dandelion to get the others onto land.

"I'll see you again, Bigwig! I promise you that! And next time, there won't be a river between us!" the captain shouted from the other side.

Bigwig chuckles, as I was the last to get back onto shore. "Oh, I'm counting on it!" Bigwig chuckled once more, as the both of us hurried off to catch up with Hazel and the others.

* * *

A new day came. Three animals were going on through the fields. One of them was a rabbit with black and grey color, with red minor spots. A white duck with sky blue hat or a beret. Finally, a black fur hound with droopy ears and a orange hat. The rabbit noticed that he was hopping and noticed he was different.

"What?! I'm... I'm a rabbit!" the rabbit spoke and he looked to see two animals behind. "Donald? Goofy?"

"You're a rabbit, Sora." the black fur hound with droopy ears spoke.

The rabbit looked to see he's on his four feet. He looked to see his paws, his grey tail, and he felt his ears were lowered, as he realized it was his ears. "Well, you guys don't look any different."

Donald quacked, while Goofy laughed. The three than looked around to see what kind of world they're at.

"You think it's possible that we could find the 'power of waking' here." Sora thought.

"It maybe, but remember what Master Yen Sid, 'let your heart be your guiding key'." Goofy reminded him.

"Now that we're animals, I wonder where we're supposed to go." Sora than stated.

"Perhaps we should find a trail and asked for some directions." Goofy suggested.

"But, we don't know anybody here!" Donald quacked.

"Than why don't you tell us where we should go?" Sora turned over to Donald.

"We should go that way." Donald pointed out the direction.

They agreed. "Remember, we just have to look out for any Heartless and maybe the Organization. They may intend to show up here." Sora spoke, as Donald and Goofy nodded their heads to be on a look out for their nemesis, especially Xemnas, Xehanort, and Ansem.


	2. Band of Rabbits

The trio had made their way through the fields and finally found different dirt trails. They looked around to seem that they traveled around in circles or they lost their way. The trio became exhausted for wandering around.

"Are you sure this is the right direction, Donald?" Sora asked.

"Why are you asking me? You chose to head for that direction!" Donald exclaimed.

"Maybe we're lost." Goofy stated.

_I mean, I know we have to find a new home, but we're sitting ducks out here in the open._

They heard a voice that sounded as it was nearby. They went into hiding out in the field and started to peek through the wheat and spotted a band of rabbits hopping their way through the trail.

_And why does it have to be so far away?_ the same rabbit they heard spoke.

_I guess because Fiver says_. another rabbit spoke.

_Because Fiver says, Fiver says a lot of things. What if Fiver says to jump out of a bush and tickle a wolf? Because Fiver says._

"Whose Fiver?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy. "Heard of him before or ring a bell?"

"Na-nah." Donald shook his head.

"Neither did I." Goofy said.

"Perhaps we should follow them to see where they're going." Sora suggested.

They than heard foot stomps to see a rabbit from the band stomping his feet to ground.

"What is it Dandelion?" a rabbit, what maybe the leader of the band.

"Something is coming this way." Dandelion spoke and sniffed in the air. "It maybe other rabbits."

"There hasn't been another rabbit for miles." a rabbit with tuft of hair on his head.

"Perhaps there might be rabbits back from Sandleford trying to join us." the rabbit with blue eyes spoke.

One of the rabbits, who was small started to shiver, as his eyes widened.

"Fiver, what is it?" one of the rabbits, who have the same fur coat than him, presuming to be brothers.

"They're coming... they're coming..." Fiver shivered and spoke.

"Whose coming?" the rabbit spoke.

Before they could say another word, a band of dark rabbits all in black with yellow bright eyes appeared out of no where and started to gang on the rabbits. The band were startled from they are, as the rabbit with tuft hair was ready for a fight.

"What in _Frith's _name are they?" the rabbit stood with Fiver. "Bigwig?"

"I haven't seen them before, but they're ready for a thrashing!" Bigwig was ready for a fight.

"Perhaps they're rabbits sent by _The Black Rabbit_." the rabbit with blue eyes startlingly spoke.

The trio saw and knew what those creatures are. "Heartless!" They summoned their weapons and stood in front of the band of rabbits. They didn't have any clue who they're, except they were being helped.

"You guys go into hiding, we'll take care of them." Sora instructed them.

The rabbit with Fiver nodded his head, as he told everyone to head. However, only one of them stayed behind and stood beside the trio. Sora looked at the strong rabbit with hair on his head. "There's no time, you need to hide."

"Hide? Ha, I'm a fighter and I will make sure they're safe!" Bigwig told them.

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy and they nodded their heads. "Alright, but be careful." Sora warned the strong rabbit.

They engaged into battle with the shadowy creatures. Sora used his keyblade to swash the creatures, while Donald used his magic with his wand, Goofy used his shield to smash and destroy the creatures. Bigwig used his paws and the creatures disappeared, even at one point he even bit one of them and disappeared in a instant. After they defeated the creatures, Bigwig chuckled.

"You call this a fight,_ embleer hraka_!" Bigwig cursed. As he thought it was a easy victory, a heartless rabbit appeared out of no where was about pounce on Bigwig, eventually Sora spotted the creature.

"Look out!" Sora used his thunder magic and destroyed the heartless rabbit. Bigwig glanced behind him to see the dark creature vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Great _Frith_ of _Inle'_." Bigwig saw the heart soared up in the air and looked back at the trio, as they have their weapons disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine, _hlessi_." he spoke, before he spotted one of the trio was a dog that he gasped. "Get away from that _embleer __elil_!"

"What is it?"

"Don't you see a dog, is behind you?!" the rabbit exclaimed.

Sora looked to see it was just Goofy. "I know, he's my friend."

"A dog, as a friend of a rabbit?" he questioned.

"Hey, I'm a friend too!" Donald quacked and flapped his wings.

"I see..." the rabbit didn't seemed to be trusting with the trio. The rest of the band of rabbits came out of hiding.

"Bigwig, are you alright?" one of the rabbits asked.

"I'm fine, Hazel. However, I'm not too sure with this _hlessi_ and his friends." Bigwig stated.

"_Hlessi_? What's _hlessi_?" Sora asked.

"It's Lapine for outsiders." the leading rabbit spoke. "If your friends aren't _eilil_, who are you?"

"I'm Sora." he introduced himself. "And my friends: Donald and Goofy."

"Hi!" Donald and Goofy friendly greeted.

"Greetings and my name is Hazel." the leading rabbit greeted himself.

The rabbit, who aided Sora, Donald and Goofy, sniffed them, as the trio were crept out from what he was doing. "You lot aren't from here? Where did you come from?"

"Oh, we come from-" Sora was about answer, but Donald and Goofy pounced on him and covered his mouth.

"ORDER!" they exclaimed.

The rabbits weren't very sure what they seen, but Sora cleared his throat and spoke again. "We're from... a farm. From a farm away from here though."

"A hutch rabbit." another rabbit with blue eyes spoke. "I guess we could see that, with a rabbit, a duck, and a dog."

"Well Sora... Donald... and Goofy... this is Bluebell." Hazel introduced the rabbit with blue eyes.

"Bluebell, the official storyteller of the group." the rabbit added.

"Wow... you tell stories?" Sora spoke.

"Indeed." Bluebell answered.

"And this Blackberry our intelligent buck of our group." Hazel greeted to another rabbit, who is next to Bluebell.

"Charmed. It's a pleasure to meet you three. Say, how did you three come across with each other?" Blackberry asked.

The trio looked at each other, as Donald was tapping his webfoot, with his wings crossed. "Well... the three of us met at the farm and I was found by them."

"I see." Blackberry spoke.

"And this is Hawkbit, Dandelion, and of course this is Bigwig." Hazel greeted three more rabbits.

"You three have good potential with your combat skills. Worthy to join the _Owsla_." Bigwig complimented their fighting skills.

"Thanks, what's _Owsla_?" Sora asked.

"You never heard of the _Owsla_?!" Bigwig was star-struck. "The _Owsla_ are strong rabbits that defend their warren! They're warriors!"

"Oh, like soldiers." Goofy added.

"Exactly, although those things you were carrying. What are they?" Bigwig than questioned.

"Uhhh... we got it from... uhhhhh..." Sora started to scratch his head, while Donald and Goofy turned towards Sora and staring at him.

"Did they come from _Frith_?" the last rabbit questioned that he was next to Hazel.

"Yeah... that's right. Whose _Frith_ anyway?" Sora spoke, as embarrassed Donald covered his face with his wings.

"_Frith_ is our creator, the Sun. He made all living creatures, especially rabbits." Bluebell answered.

"Sora, this is my little brother Fiver." Hazel greeted the final rabbit, who is his brother.

"It's nice to meet you, Fiver." Sora friendly smiled.

"And to you too and thank you for helping us. What are those things?" Fiver thanked and than asked.

"Those creatures are Heartless and they go after hearts." Sora explained to them what those dark creatures.

"Our hearts?" Fiver was puzzled.

"_Hraka_, why would they do that?" Bigwig disbelieved it.

"They come from darkness that store in people's hearts and even animals too in this case." Sora added. "Whenever they're here, they mean trouble."

"Dark creatures sent out to go after hearts... I must say it's the strangest beings I ever seen." Blackberry said.

"Have you guys also seen a person, in a black coats?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid we haven't. We just only escaped from our home warren, because my little brother had a vision." Hazel answered and told them their story.

"Your brother has visions?" the trio were surprised.

"Gawrsh, is that the reason why you were shivering earlier?" Goofy friendly asked.

"I'm afraid so, either would be a vision or a dream." Fiver answered.

* * *

Hazel than told Sora and his friends, about how it came for Fiver to have visions and dreams that eventually led up to a certain event. For example, he brought up about the vision that Fiver visioned about a flood that would come. Apparently, the warren listened to his vision, despite the opinions of the warren at that time were against it. Eventually the flood came and the warren was saved.

"Wow... saving the entire warren from a flood. That's amazing!" Sora complimented.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Fiver spoke shyly.

"He's right, you thought it was right to tell everyone about the flood and everyone pitched in that saved everyone from the flood." Donald agreed with Sora.

"So, where are you guys going to?" Goofy asked.

"Finding our new home." Fiver answered.

"What was it you visioned this time?" Sora asked.

Fiver was too frightened about what he visioned that he didn't want to repeat it. Hazel nodded his head, as Fiver was too frighten to recall it. "His newer vision was that our home warren was destroyed by man."

"What?! Why?" Sora questioned.

Hazel sighed. "We're not too sure, but man has always been our _elil_ with thousands of others that intended to hunt and destroy rabbits."

"But, that's ridiculous, why would humans do such a thing? Not everyone does it, except the darkness from people's hearts." Sora spoke with mixed opinions.

"Unfortunately, they do. Since you were a hutch rabbit, they may treated you different. However, in the outside world, you're in more danger unlike your friends." Hazel warned him.

Sora was sadden from what humans do to creatures like rabbits. Donald and Goofy came to his comforting aid.

"We'll still be with you Sora, we're not... what's that you say?" Donald comforted Sora, and than asked what word the rabbits repeatedly said.

"_Elil_. Meaning enemies." Bigwig answered.

"Well, we faced enemies before, and if we stand by with each other. We'll be able to overcome our enemies, if we worked together with you as well." Goofy encouraged.

The rabbits simply nodded their heads, as they may understood. Bigwig was neutral from what the trio spoke about darkness and hearts. "How about you three come along with us to find a new home?"

"Hazel, I stand against it." Bigwig disagreed.

"Why not? They saved us from those dark creatures, they maybe able to help us in case we come across with them again." Blackberry thought it would be a good idea.

"Oh yes, rescuing us again, from _elil_ that disappeared into thin air." Hawkbit sarcastically agreed.

"You may not want to underestimate them, they grow powerful as well that you may need us." Sora advised him.

"I say you three are welcomed to join." Hazel decided, as most of the other rabbits agreed, as Bigwig and Hawkbit mildly agree, even though they have doubts.

"Finally! Now we may know where we're going, instead of being lost!" Donald exclaimed.

"Wha- you were the one told us where to go and we stick with what you said." Sora spoke.

Donald was about to ruffle his feathers, while everyone else started to laugh, before the band of rabbits and their new friends continued on with their journey. Unknown to them, there was a person in a black coat observing what the trio with the band of rabbits. He made a chuckle sound of a villain.

_A band of light hearts all in_ one...


	3. Highway Don't Care

A new band has been made with a group of rabbits and the trio of heroes: Sora, Donald, and Goofy, were on their journey to find a new home. As they were embarking their journey, they started to hear a strange sounds that dashed quickly in a blink of their eyes. As strange things were zooming quickly on another road.

"Whooooaaaaoo! That sure was fast!" Goofy gasped, as everyone else also gasped.

"What's that?" Hazel wondered.

"Seems like it's a car." Sora suspected.

"Up ahead. Through the hedge." Bigwig takes point, as they began to follow him. They spotted a highway road pavement, across from them is another field. Hazel started sniffing the pavement, as it was new to him.

"What is it?" he asked. "It doesn't smell natural."

"It's a road, Hazel. Everyone use roads for cars to drive on those paths." Sora answered, as Hazel never heard of it before.

"You never seen one before, Hazel?" Goofy asked.

"Hey, I thought you should be familiar about those things!" Donald quacked.

"Don't know much about things, do you Hazel-rah?" Bigwig questioned Hazel.

"Why don't you teach me, Bigwig? Or maybe either Sora, Donald and Goofy could teach me." Hazel spoke to him.

"You lots care to explain to Hazel?" Bigwig turned over to Sora.

"Well-" Before he could go on, Donald cleared his throat, as he was tapping his feet. "It's okay."

Bigwig sighed. "The men put the black stuff there, so that the _hrududil _can run over it."

"A _hrududil_?" Sora questioned, as he was unfamiliar with that term.

"A _hrududil_ or a car." Bigwig clarified from the Lapine language to English.

"You heard of that word before Donald or Goofy?" Sora asked his friends.

* * *

Donald and Goofy shook their heads for a "no". "They're harmless, so long as you leave them alone by night." Engine roared, as a car was zooming towards Bigwig, a jeep came towards Bigwig, but he ducked down and remained away from the tires, so he couldn't get run over.

"BIGWIG!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed, as they assumed that he was run over. Sora than noticed that Bigwig was still breathing and sighed for a relief. "For a moment there, I thought we lost you."

He than got up and he was unharmed. "See that? They don't hurt you." In a blink of an eye, Sora saw something on the road that was traveling fast, something darkly black. "As a matter of fact, I don't think they're alive."

Sora than recognized the dark black shape was a heartless that was heading towards Bigwig. "Bigwig, look out!" He dived in time that the two rolled on the road, as the heartless car zoomed and made a U-Turn, as it's engine humming.

"Heartless!" The trio spoke, as they summoned their weapons. The rest of the band remained off the road, as a invisible field shielded them off.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked Bigwig, as the two got back up.

"I thought I told you they don't hurt you." Bigwig stated.

"Yeah, but those guys do." Sora pointed at the Heartless cars, as the four readied up in their defenses. "Just don't get run over again."

"Hey, I'm Bigwig! I don't get run over by those Heartless _Hrududil_!" Bigwig exclaimed.

The trio and Bigwig engaged into combat, however it wasn't a easy start. The Heartless _Hrududil_ sped very fast that knocked the four off of their feet. Since Sora, Donald and Goofy knew about the Heartless Cars, they were able to maneuver their speed attacks. Bigwig tried to maintain the speed, as one of the Heartless _Hrududil_ continued to ran on Bigwig and knocking him on the ground. As Donald and Goofy managed to held them off with two other _Hrududil_, Sora managed to take out one of them that he was facing. He than noticed Bigwig was started to become very weak that he fell to onto the ground and fainted.

"Bigwig!" Sora hurried over.

"Bigwig!" the band of rabbits shouted for him to get up.

Sora managed to dodge the car that wounded Bigwig, in a single leap. When he got to him, he was very weak.

"Bigwig, heal!" Sora than used his magic spell of _Curaga_ to help Bigwig heal. After the leaves circling around Bigwig vanished, Bigwig got back on his feet.

"I feel stronger like before. How did you?" Bigwig was amazed at the same time puzzled on how he quickly recovered.

"I'm a fast learner." Sora simply smiled.

"I see... thank you." he than thanked him.

"Your welcome, let's finish these guys off." Sora readied back into combat, Bigwig nodded his head and the two were facing the Heartless _Hrududil_. The engine hummed, as it was ready to run at Sora and Bigwig. It zoomed quickly as Sora than blocked the attack with his Keyblade, as the Heartless spin around in circles.

"I'll take care of this _Hrududil_!" Bigwig growled, as he than dashed over to the spinning Heartless, and than he swiped at it, before doing a final kick that it than vanished, as the heart went into the air.

* * *

The trio and Bigwig took a breath, after their victory. "Those things... Heartless... I never thought they become _hrududil_." Bigwig was trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, but those Heartless, they become anything." Sora told him.

"Just like the rabbits we faced back out in the fields." Goofy added.

Donald came towards Bigwig. "And don't you frighten us like that ever again! You would have been flattened in seconds! Quack!" He than flapped his feathers, as Bigwig gasped and stood back from the duck, while Sora and Goofy laughed.

"Thank _Frith_, you four are alright." Hazel and the rest of the band finally were able to rejoin with the four. "Thank you again for helping Bigwig."

"Anytime, Hazel." Sora smiled.

"Just like I said, they don't hurt you and they're not even alive, just like those _elil_ we faced." Bigwig stated.

"And you said they're not dangerous, but look at that." Fiver spoke, as he spotted a dead hedgehog off the road, as it was flattened by a _hrududil_.

"A _yona_... why would they kill a _yona_?" Hazel questioned.

"It might been from those Heartless maybe..." Sora suggested a possible theory.

"Garwish, don't you think a human would have run it over from not knowing it crossing the road." Goofy thought.

"And what's a..." Donald started to ask, until he couldn't be able to pronounce the word.

"A _Yonil._ Or a hedgehog." Blackberry answered to Donald's question.

"They hunt at night. That is also I'm trying to say to you." Bigwig said. "In the dark, the _hrududil_ have big lights and they draw creatures close." Sora, Donald, and Goofy listened in, as it began to frighten Fiver and Hazel was a bit spooked. "And if they shine on you, you go _tharn_..."

Sora wasn't close to being afraid of bright lights. As for Goofy and Donald though, on how Bigwig explained to them and his eyes widen, as if it was a scary story that the two shivered. "Uhhhhh... and what's _tharn_?" Goofy asked.

"Stupfied with terror... and they crush you." Bigwig finishes with a jump scare, that Donald fainted. Goofy manages to wake him back up.

"You let me know if you want me to teach you anything else, Hazel." Bigwig said. "Especially you three."

Sora nodded his head firmly, while Donald and Goofy shivery nodded their heads quickly, before the trio followed the band across the road. As they finished crossing the road, the trio looked back at the lifeless hedgehog.

"Poor little thing..." Sora was a bit saddened. "Wish there was something we could have done for him."

Donald patted him on the back. "Awwwww..."

"Sometimes there are moments that we're unable to save every little thing. However, it's important to do everything possible to protect everyone we can." Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah... I guess you're right. However, it is important to help everyone we can! Especially in this world, right?"

"Right!" Donald and Goofy nodded their heads and agreed. "Now we better hurry to catch up with the others, they maybe be ahead of us." Goofy suggested.

* * *

And so the trio hurried along to catch up with Hazel and the band of rabbits to continue on their journey. Unknowingly, a shadowy figure emerges towards the lifeless critter. A evil chuckled was made, as hedgehog's eyes opened with bright yellow eyes, as it became a Heartless.

_Now my little creature... go and follow the three travelers, and those band of rabbits..._ The Heartless hedgehog obeyed and went off on it's way to follow the trio and the band of rabbits.


	4. An Old Adversary

Meanwhile, Sora, Donald and Goofy continued to follow along with Hazel and his band of rabbits to find a new home. So far, they haven't been able to find a good home, as it was during the bright sunny day to the dark rainy night. As they journeyed on through the rain and having to deal with dirt and mud, they started to become drenched in cold rain water. One of the rabbits slipped and fell flat on with his face on the mud, Bluebell got back on his feet and hopped slowly, until he was running out of breath.

Sora hopped towards him and gave him a paw, as he slipped once again onto the mud. "I'm so tired... and it's cold." Bluebell softly complained the conditions, as they're hopping through the night in the middle of the rain.

"Hopefully we'll be able to rest soon. Probably we need to get out of the open." Sora lightened Bluebell. "We just have to keep going until you guys could find a new home." Bluebell nodded, as Hazel looked to see the two, before they caught up with everybody else.

At one point, they had to go through a barbed wire fencing. None of them barely got themselves caught with the wire or cut themselves by accident. They continued on from minutes to hours, until they passed through a ditch. Donald and Goofy started to become also tired from the long walk.

"How much further now?" Donald moaned.

"It seems like we been through our journey a while and had a few short stops. Perhaps we could call it the night." Goofy suggested.

"We'll get where we're going soon. They may stop in time for a night's rest soon enough." Sora assured them.

"Strange... we haven't seen any Heartless for miles after at the road." Donald mentioned.

"Do you think nothing is wrong here at all?" Goofy questioned.

"Maybe. However, let's try to make sure they arrive at their new home." Sora answered. "Who knows, the Organization may come around here, so we have to be cautious about it. And we promised Hazel we'll look for them, in case they did show."

"The reason perhaps that you're more comfortable as a rabbit, than a human Sora." Goofy said.

Sora widened his eyes, as he looked at his paws, feet, and tail. "That's not entirely true." Goofy than laughed to reveal it was a joke.

_Fiver, what is it?_ They than heard Hazel speaking to his brother. The trio hurried back to see what Fiver was staring down a through the ditch's path to see a hill with a tree at the distance.

"There, that's where we're going. That down." Fiver proclaimed to see it would be there new home.

Everyone, even Sora, Donald and Goofy gazed at the down that is far away. "It sure is far." Goofy stated.

"Yes, but that is the way we should go. That's our home." Fiver stated.

"We head for the down." Hazel than decided, as he and Fiver took lead.

"Oh no... not another long walk." Donald fall flat on the mud and sighed.

"Come on, Donald how far could it be." Sora tried to cheer him up. "Say you have wings right, maybe you can fly."

"Fly?" he than questioned, as he got up.

"That couldn't be a bad of an idea. Since you have wings, you could probably watch us from above." Goofy thought it was a good idea also.

"What?! I can't fly!" Donald exclaimed.

"Of course you can. It never hurts to try, when you're not stuck on the ground." Sora encouraged with a light joke.

"Hey!" Donald flapped his wings and quacked, as Sora and Goofy laughed.

* * *

"How can you three be able to find it funny?" Bigwig spoke unexpectedly that Sora and Goofy stopped laughing.

"Oh. Sorry Bigwig, we're just trying to find ways to lighten up a bit. It can't get any worse." Sora spoke.

"Can't get any worse? We're out in the rain, not having an warren, and now you're thinking it's a joke Bigwig questioned Hazel?!"

"Whoa, Bigwig take a easy." Sora calmed him down. "We been in long journeys like this. It's hard yes, but we could always have ups with some good laughs and sometimes we feel sad when we're down."

"It would never hurt to put a smile on a rainy day." Goofy pointed out.

Bigwig took some deep breaths to let go his temper. He than sighed. "It's just that I'm starting to think we have no idea what Hazel and Fiver are up to."

"That's why we should give them a chance just to trust them." Sora spoke. "Perhaps soon we'll be able to find a place to rest, before we continue."

"Alright, we better catch up." Bigwig than settled it for now, as he than went off to rejoin with the band. Sora started to feel a bit sorry for him and the rabbits.

"I hope they find a home soon." Sora hoped, as the trio than headed their back to the rabbits and continued with their journey.

Eventually the rain stopped for a short period of time, as they finally find a place to rest for the night. They arrived at an ruined church for them to give themselves shelter from the rain, in case it returns. The exhausted rabbits were relieved that they were able to rest after their long journey hopping through the fields to the rainy night. Donald and Goofy were snoring, as the rabbits were sleeping calmly. Sora was still awake, wondering about Riku and King Mickey, if they have found Aqua. Bigwig was also awake, as he wasn't tired and decided to be on guard, while others slept.

Sora than heard groans and pants nearby to see it was Fiver. He hopped over to him and tried to gently shake him. "Fiver... Fiver."

He gasped softly. "Sora... you're still awake? I hope I didn't mean to keep you up."

"It's okay, you look like you're having a nightmare." Sora assured him at the same time knew Fiver was having a bad dream. "Do you always get them?"

"Ever since I could remember. I never had much of those dreams/visions. It was than I had my first bad dream that I no longer remember, but it was frightening." Fiver answered.

"Did you ever try to think of good or happy thoughts before going back to sleep?" Sora suggested.

"I have... sometimes. Usually it doesn't work or that I lie next to my brother and I wouldn't have another bad dream. Most times it only works when I try to think about Hazel and the times we had together."

"Than it should be just that." Sora figured. "Perhaps you try to think real hard about the good times that you and Hazel have. You may have a better dream, so your heart won't have to feel shallow and have too much dark dreams." Fiver nodded for Sora's suggestion. All the sudden they heard a flap of wings to thought it was Donald, but it was coming from somewhere above them.

"What was that?" Sora wondered.

"Shh." Bigwig shushed him.

"You heard it too?"

"Yes. Something's here." Bigwig looked above him. It even got Fiver's attention, as the three than heard a very faint soft squawk above them.

"I heard it!" Sora softly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Bigwig asked.

"Perhaps a Heartless." Sora summoned his keyblade.

"Maybe it's _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_." Fiver thought.

"Nonsense, there's no such thing." Bigwig stated.

"Who?" Sora questioned.

"_The Black Rabbit of Inle'._ It takes a rabbit when he/she stops running. We maybe next." Fiver answered.

They looked to see a crow was stalking them, however it had dark energy flowing through it. Sora immediately assumed it was a Heartless crow. "Heartless, Bigwig wake everyone up!"

Bigwig nodded and started to wake everybody up, as well waking up Donald and Goofy unaware what's happening.

"Bigwig, what's going on?" Hazel asked.

"_Corvil_! A reckoning of them!" Bigwig answered.

"Crows, right?" Sora asked for clarification.

"Yes." Bigwig answered, as they looked back to see where the crow was at... now it's gone. They began to look around them to see if more of them linger around them.

"Maybe we should." Blackberry suggested.

* * *

_Perhaps you should._

A voice came out of no where. Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons and joined with Sora. "You hear that?" Donald asked.

"I sure did Donald." Sora looked around until, they see a blue-grey rabbit, who is larger on size than Bigwig. As well having the tuft hair between his ears and it was pushed back.

"A fellow rabbit." Blackberry pointed out.

"That's not a fellow rabbit we could trust on, Blackberry." Sora informed him, as the trio went into their defensive stances.

"Oh why not?" the rabbit spoke. "I'm surprised to see you peep-squeaks here!"

"What are you doing here Pete?!" Sora questioned.

"You know this rabbit?" Bigwig asked.

"We do and he's not to be trusted!" Donald exclaimed.

"Not a pleasant way to greet an old friend. Perhaps this young fellow was the reason why I found you." Pete than lifted his paw and made a whistle.

A shadowy smoke emerge and revealed the same dead _yona_ that they encountered on the road.

"You brought a dead _yona_ to have it find us?" Bigwig questioned and burst out laughing, as the rest of the rabbits were shrugging their shoulders.

"Don't be so sure Bigwig." Sora warned him.

Bigwig than stopped laughing. "What's that supposed to mean? It was the same _yona_ we saw at the road!"

"It is, but it's not the same hedgehog that we recognized." Goofy said.

The _yona_ opened it's eyes, as it glowed brightly yellow. Shocking the band of rabbits, to see the _yona_ as a dark being. "This little critter was helpful enough to find you all here. Now, my new Heartless friends will be able to make sure you won't be able to find your new home and taking care of you three also." Pete than disappeared into a dark shadowy abyss.

"Wait!" Sora tried to stop Pete, but it was too late, as he was than gone. The Heartless crows/_corvil_ have landed, as their eyes were dark, as they have Heartless emblems on their chests.

"Perhaps let me try to talk to them." Hazel suggested.

"Talk to them? Hazel, no!" Bigwig protested.

"It's not a good idea to talk to a Heartless." Donald agreed.

"They're right, Hazel." Goofy agreed also.

Hazel stepped forward, as he was about to talk to the Heartless crows. "Hello... we understand that this might be your home."

The Heartless crow tilted it's head and cawed. "Hazel, it's we don't try to contact with them. They're dangerous." Sora advised Hazel.

"We are only here because we've got nowhere else to go." Hazel spoke again, until the leading Heartless crow charges at him, but Sora saved Hazel, as he swiped the Heartless with his keyblade. The Heartless crows started to caw at their enemies.

"They won't listen to anyone, but you tried. Now let us take care of them." Sora spoke.

Hazel sighed and nodded his head, until the flock of Heartless crows started to attack everyone. As everyone started to defend themselves from the flock.


	5. The Birds and Distrust

The band of rabbits and the trio of our heroes continued to defend themselves from the flock of Heartless crows. However, they were so many that they couldn't be able to defeat them, as it went from a flock to a swarm of them. The rabbits desperately tried to fight them off, until Sora, Donald and Goofy were able to clear some of them out.

"There's too many of them!" Donald exclaimed.

"Someone should draw them away to give the rest of us a chance." Bigwig suggested, as the Heartless Crows continued to try to pull his ears.

"Are you mad?! You'll never outrun a _corvil_!" Hawkbit exclaimed.

"Perhaps, but it'll be worth a try." Sora agreed. "If any goes, I'll follow."

"I'll go." Dandelion turned over towards Sora and volunteered.

The two than managed to tackle on a Heartless crow, before the two started a run for it. The Heartless crows than noticed Sora and Dandelion were escaping and they turned from everyone else to the two rabbits. Unknown to Sora, Dandelion was the fastest rabbit of the band. Each time a Heartless _C__orvil_ tried to gain towards Dandelion, they ended up being quickly defeated by Sora by one slash from his keyblade. They than managed to escape the ruin, but they found themselves outside of the church ruin, as they continued to do maneuvers against the Heartless _Corvils_. Sora was impressed of Dandelion's speed, that two instants a Heartless _Corvil_ was near of reaching towards Dandelion but the _corvil_ ended up ramming on a broken tree log and another at a stone hedge.

"Nice move!" Sora complimented.

"Thank you." Dandelion thanked him, before he dodged another _corvil_ and Sora swiped at it and vanished.

The leading Heartless _Corvil _soared above the two rabbits. It was determined to choose it's target, until it swooped down and picked up Dandelion.

"Dandelion!" Sora cried out.

"Dandelion, no! Put him down!" he than heard Hawkbit shouting them.

Sora than used his thunder magic, shocking the Heartless _Corvil_. Eventually letting go Dandelion, as he took a fall and landed back on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sora hopped over to him.

"I'm alright, but I think it hurt my front paw." Dandelion started to limp on his front right paw, which it stung him in pain.

"Don't worry, this will help. Heal." Sora gently lifted Dandelion's front right paw and tapped on his paw with his keyblade. In a quick instant, healing magic took place that it took a quick second, as the leaves circled around him, before disappearing.

Dandelion didn't feel any pain from his paw, as he tried to move it. "Great _Frith_ from above! Thank you!"

Sora noticed a Heartless _Corvil_ was descending to catch Dandelion for the second time. Sora used his keyblade and than the Heartless _Corvil_ vanished in one slash. "Nothing at all." Sora than turned back and smiled.

The Heartless _Corvils_ continued to head towards Sora and Dandelion. The two continued to navigate through the cemetery, as more Heartless _Corvils_ continued to go after them. It was until, Dandelion had no where to run, as he hides underneath two broken, piled tombstones. Sora continues to defend Dandelion from the Heartless.

Sora started to become slightly tired, as more of them continued to surround them, as well the leading _corvil_. "Come on, you guys. Give us a break!"

The leading _corvil_ cawed aggressively at Sora. Before it could attack him, Bigwig came in just in time and tackled the crow. "One step closer and I'll pull your tail feathers out and stuff them down your throat, you _embleer corvil_!"

The Heartless leading _corvil_ cawed angrily and battled with Bigwig. Sora watched, as the two battled and it didn't take long for Bigwig to gain the upper hand. Dandelion started to flee, as Sora continues to watch and saw Bigwig did the unthinkable. He held the _corvil's_ peak down, before he bite the bird's neck, as the heart soared, but the _corvil_ remained lifeless on ground. Lightening and thunder struck as the storm was coming back. Bigwig spitted out feathers from his mouth, as he noticed Sora was shocked from what he saw.

"I know lad. It had to be done." Bigwig assured him.

Sora was bit uncomfortable, but he nodded his head. "Thanks for saving us."

"Anytime." Bigwig answered. "I was impressed what you pulled with Dandelion."

Before Sora could say a word, the Heartless _yona_ came out of nowhere. Sora and Bigwig were ready to fight, until it lumped onto the ground and the heart soared up in the sky. Sora was a bit confused, as for Bigwig he knew that a _yona_ wouldn't match for an _Owsla_ rabbit like himself.

"Well... that's one less... whatever you called them." Bigwig stated.

"Heartless." Sora finished.

"Right, now we need to leave, before more of them will come." Bigwig and Sora headed off to regroup with the band, as the rain started to pour.

* * *

The band of rabbits and the trio of heroes resumed on their journey, after their battle with the Heartless _corvil_. They returned back on the dirty, muddy trails they were on to head for the High Lonely Hills. Bigwig than notices that everyone is too exhausted from their walk, as they only had a short rest. He even noticed Donald and Goofy couldn't keep up, as they were exhausted as well. Even Sora, as he had battled the Heartless.

"Alright, day's breaking, we should stop." Bigwig stated.

"No. We keep moving." Hazel refused.

"Are you giving me an order, Hazel?" Bigwig scoffed, as everyone stopped, as well as Hazel and Fiver turned towards him. "Because I didn't realize anyone had made you Chief Rabbit!"

"Well he seemed to be partially a leader during this journey." Goofy stated.

Bigwig sighed. "Really? Do you believe that? Donald, Sora?"

"To be honest, when we found you guys, he seemed to be the leader, from the way we saw. How did you guys managed to leave your old home, anyway?" Sora admitted and asked.

"Apparently we stopped Hazel and his group from escaping at the bridge. They would have been arrested by Captain Holly and our _Owsla_, if I haven't stepped in. After all, it was me who helped us escape Sandleford. Blackberry, who rescued us us at the stream. Sora, Donald, and Goofy rescuing us from those dark creatures or whatever they're!"

"Heartless." Sora, Donald and Goofy meant to correct him.

"Oh, right thanks. For those three rescuing us from those Heartless at fields and the road. Oh, and Dandelion, as well as Sora, saving us from your stupid mistake with the birds!"

"Calm down, Bigwig! I'm sure he didn't mean it, on purpose. He didn't know about those Heartless, as well it was the first that I seen anyone tried to communicate with them in peaceful terms."

Donald raised his eyebrow up and another down, as he was tapping his foot.

"Well, I mean we never know anyone wouldn't try it." Sora finished, as Donald sighed and slapped his wing on his face.

"Besides, the main point that we followed you here, because you promised us a better life, Hazel, a better life!" Bigwig turned back towards Hazel.

Hazel sighs weakly and down, as he knew everyone was down and exhausted from the journey. "Things will improve when we reach the down."

Bigwig guffaws rudely. "Yes, yes! The down. The place we're heading for no reason other than Fiver had a 'feeling' about it!"

"Bigwig, perhaps you could give him another chance, things will improve by believing each other." Goofy suggested.

"Well, I don't! Not after the mistakes he had made, you _embleer_ _rowf_!" Bigwig turned towards Goofy and insulted him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Don't talk my him that way! He does have a point, you guys needed to believe each other, if you all needed to find a new home. Fighting amongst each other would cause nothing, but despair and desolation. How about we stay for the night, until everyone is ready. We'll head out, can everyone agree to that?" Sora stood up.

The rabbits had Sora's attention, before looking at each other and nodded their heads, before everyone else turned towards Bigwig.

"Well... fine. Since there's no does here, we'll just dig ourselves a scrape. Not because I want to rest, but because this is where I'm staying!" Bigwig agreed, but decided to make a scrape his home, rather than journeying any longer to the High Lonely Hills. Just before Bigwig could dig, Sora used his keyblade and used his magnet spell to gather the scrapes of dirt and formed a decent sized burrow for everyone to sleep for the night.

Bigwig was astonished, before he looked back to see it was Sora. "Just remind you though, magic won't save everyone when they're dead." He than lie down on the scrape and attempts to fall asleep, as the rest of them joined in.

"Are you okay, Goofy?" Sora asked him.

"I'm alright, although I never heard _embleer rowf_ before." Goofy assured him.

"I heard that too, but when he called the bird that too." Sora went on. "Are you really sure though?"

"Oh Sora, he's been called worst. Besides we're always together no matter what, right?" Donald tries to cheer the two up.

"Yeah... however, I don't understand why Bigwig said that. 'Magic won't save everyone...'." Sora said.

"Perhaps, he's just trying to get to you maybe. Just like he did to me, but it never worked. You helped everyone enough, we all have." Goofy said.

"Right... well, I guess we better call the night." And so, the trio joined inside the scrape burrow, as everyone else was attempting to fall asleep, except Hazel, as he was feeling down. As for Bigwig, he was too furious as he continues to attempt to fall asleep.

Unknown to the band of rabbits and the trio of heroes, they were being stalked once again, by the strange figure in a black hooded coat. He chuckles villainy evil.

_Those two vessels would be perfect as nobodies. As one heart falls into despair and no confidence of hope. While another is fueled with anger and rage..._


End file.
